Evangelion RecrEatIon
by dialzen
Summary: An alternate story of the Evangelion story you know. Where Rei becomes semi-aware of the future, a new species of aliens is revealed, and a new unknown path for Rei is revealed. Will her destiny prevent her from reaching the end of this path, or will this new path lead to a recreation?
1. Chapter 1: No End

**Hey there. Here's a new fanfic story made by me. This time Evangelion! Yeah, Evangelion is a strange case for me. I do enjoy some stuff from it. But I'd be lying if the show doesn't weird me out. (And it goes without saying that it weirds out other people.) But the more I learn from the show, the more I understood it's point. But I start to see that people either refuse to understand, or just want to find reasons to bitch and moan. I thought of making a story to satisfy Eva fans and casual readers. I try to make this story both chilling and dark like the show, but also have some fun in the story like in the show as well. I try to also make this my kind of story. Plus an original character in this story. Yeah, expect those in my stories. (with some exceptions) But enough talk, time for the story.**

Red Sea...

An island with two people. One with regular school clothes, the other with a red tight suit. The boy strangles the girl in the red suit. She responses by straddling his face. He cries. She looks and says...How disgusting...

This is how it ended, but this is how we start.

Another boy surfaces in the same island. He has spiky hair, but now it covers half of his face. He also has a small ponytail. He looks at the boy. He looks around and looks at the boy. He says, "You did this?"

The boy didn't respond.

Time past, and the one that surfaced killed the boy with his bare hands. Blood dripping from his knuckles. He looks at the body covered in blood. He then see's the sea moving. It then grows bigger and bigger. It then formed a hand. The one that surfaced saw it in fear and then was taken by the sea of red.

**_Episode 1: No End..._**

"Ah!"

A girl with sky blue hair and red eyes wakes up. Startled after an unusual dream. She see's her dark and messy room. She wonders if that dream meant anything. But once she gets back to sleep, it seems pointless. For now.

In 2000, there was an incident that literally changed the world. The year is now 2015, the world has been damaged by extra terrestrials codenamed Angels. The city of Tokyo has been rebuilt to Tokyo-3, and in that city, lies humanities last line of defense. Nerv, an organization that holds the ultimate weapon against the invading Angels, Evangelions, giant cyborg titans that protect humanity. The pilots are young children, chosen by fate.

Rei Ayanami. 14 years old. A student of a high school in the year 2015. Her background is mostly mysterious around others. She even acts the part. She is very emotionless, and very reserved. She doesn't have much friends either. However, there is one. A boy about her age. Shinji Ikari. He's almost just as reserved as Rei Ayanami, but he has friends of his own. He shows kindness to Rei.

Shinji notices Rei walk by. "Oh, hi Rei."

"Ikari." Rei didn't expect to see Shinji.

Shinji usually goes to school in a different route than Rei, so it's pretty unusual for him to see her this early. "I don't usually see you here in this area. Are you lost?"

Rei doesn't know how to respond to that. "Uh..."

Shinji just smiled and replied with sincerity. "Don't worry, I'll walk you to class. Come on."

Rei silently nods yes. Shinji leads the way as Rei carefully follows. They care for each other. Ever since they first led eyes on one another. He leads her to their school, as they meet a fellow classmate.

A red haired girl that is about the same age as them stands in their way as the school bell rings. "Stupid Shinji! Your late!"

Asuka Langely Soryu has been with Shinji and Rei for weeks and showed no respect to both of them. However Asuka has been tasked to live in the same apartment with Shinji. Shinji shows small signs of irritation. "I know I'm late! I just found Ayanami lost, so I decided to help her."

Asuka then sarcastically remarked "'Oh, so the ever so righteous Shinji wanted to help out the perfect child.' Give me a break!"

As they argue, Rei gets to her seat. She then looks at Shinji and Asuka bicker. She then thinks about her strange relationship with these two. She shown that she cares for Shinji, and Asuka can tend to irritate Rei. Time pass, and Rei remembers that dream. She would think it was something pointless, but the more she thought of it, the more she worries. She can actually recall seeing Shinji and Asuka dying in that dream. She doesn't know if it foreshadow anything or not. But ever since her time with Shinji, she started to worry for his well being. After school, Rei decided to walk with Shinji.

Shinji then notices her walking with him. "Uh, Rei? You know your apartment is over in that direction."

Rei starts to feel uneasy. "Ikari...um...can I walk with you?"

Shinji gets confused, because Rei never acted this way before. "Well...ok then." Despite it being a strange request coming from her, he didn't want to be rude to her. They walk through the city, and as Shinji see's his home, he stops so he can talk to Rei.

Rei notices Shinji stopping. "Ikari?"

Shinji tries to explain it without offending her. "Is there something wrong Rei? You can tell me."

Rei shows hesitation to that answer. "..."

"Come on Rei. You have been acting strange today. I like to know why."

Rei gets nervous, and she rarely gets nervous. "I...um..." But once she was going to say something, alert sirens are set off.

Helicopters are flying all over the sky, and people are panicking. Shinji already knows what this means. "An Angel is here?!" He then notices that people are running from the same direction. He then see's Rei running to a direction where Shinji is going anyway. Shinji and Rei goes to a limo that leads them to a large elevator that can hold vehicles. They go down and see the same buildings that they saw in the city, as they are shown upside down. As they continue to go down, they go to a pyramid looking base with a very steep looking pond close by. They go inside the base and they are sent to a room where they change their clothes to tight jump suits that are called plug suits. Rei is wearing a white plug suit, and Shinji wears a blue one with a white chest plate. Shinji was thinking of continuing their conversation before the emergency happened, but he knew she has to focus on their mission.

Meanwhile, a large room filled with people working on computers and there's a large screen that has visual on the ocean on the city on top. The only person standing is a blonde woman wearing glasses, with a white lab coat that signifies that she is a scientist. Then another woman with purple hair and a red attire shows up. "Ok, what are we dealing with?

The blonde woman scuffed. "Well we couldn't get the image of it yet."

The purple haired woman has her fingers on her chin, pondering. "Hm...so have we at least make out the shape of the Angel?

"That's the thing though. We couldn't make out if it's the 13th angel. It's DNA is still similar to the other angels, but it's patterns are unusual unlike the other Angels."

"Hm...'_This is strange, an enemy we don't know about'"_

Shinji and Rei walk to an elevator where Asuka from school is waiting. She is also wearing a plug suit, that is bright red. "Well, took you both long enough. So you two ready? I am." As she is trying her best to suffocate the two with her ego.

"Of course I am." Shinji replies with defiance in his tone. " Are you Rei?"

"Yes" Rei blankly answers.

The elevator sends them to 3 gigantic mechanical titans. One is a blue Cyclops like robot. The other is a purple giant with a horn similar to a unicorn. The last one is a red one with 4 small green eyes. They get to seats called entry plugs that gets them connected to the giants known as Evangelions. Rei gets inside Unit 00, the blue one. Shinji gets inside the purple one, Unit 01. And Asuka pilots Unit 02, the red one, that fits her red attire. They get covered in orange liquid called LCL, which is breathable to them. Then the visions of 3 of the pilots then see different colors all over. Then as the light show ends, they see what the Evangelion see's. They feel movement as the Eva's are moved to a wall, and then many doors up top of them opens.

The purple haired woman shows worry, but she knows this needs to be done. "You all ready?" The 3 responded, "Yes Ma'am!" "All right then, Evangelion, Launch!" As she gives the order, the Eva's catapults to their individual elevators. Asuka is showing confidence that she will out best her fellow pilots. Shinji is showing determination, knowing how he has been weak for awhile, he knows he has to do his best to protect everyone. And Rei, she just waits for her mission. She still remembers that dream, but she still knows what needs to be done.

The ocean then started to bubble up, a sign of something big is showing up. Then 3 large doors open on the ground which revealed a dark holes, but then the 3 Eva's rises up and makes it to the surface, and they rendezvous on the ocean sighting. Then next to them, more elevators give then a specific weapon. Unit 00 gets an Assault Rifle, Unit 01 gets a Gatling Gun, and Unit 02 gets a very big spear. "Careful guys, we still don't know if this is an angel or not."

"What do you mean Misato?" Shinji showing his confusion, but still focused on the target.

Asuka then scuffed. "I don't care what it is, it will still be considered a threat. So pay attention Stupid Shinji and let a real professional do her work!

"Come on Asuka! Catch me and Rei a break, will ya?" As Shinji starts to whine, Rei notices something.

"It's here..."

Both Asuka and Shinji then see's it. "Huh?" Then a short rumbling starts, and then large black hands immediately attacks them, but the three jumped out of the way just in time. Then the two hands then clenched at the ground and then dragged something in the water. Then a large human like beast comes out. It appears to be literally all black, with little detail on it and the feet area is covered with a black substance where the hands come from.

Shinji is slightly intimated by the beast. "What...is that thing? It sort of looks like an Eva..."

Asuka shows only slight intimidation. "Whatever it is, it's still an enemy. Come on!" She rushes to destroy it. Shinji shouts out to Asuka, "Wait! Asuka!" Which she ignores completely. "Take this!" She stabs the all black monster, but it didn't even flinch. "What?" She takes the spear out of the monster and jumps back. "That thing is tough."

Shinji shows worry for Asuka. "What are we gonna do?"

"I have an idea. Just sit back!" Asuka rushes in again. She throws the spear and stabs the black looking angel in the chest again, but then she brought her progressive knife coming out of the Eva's shoulders pads, then she drives the knife at the end of the spear and drives the spear literally through it. The black beast this time reacted on the fatal blow. "Got you!" Then Asuka notices her arm is stuck. "What the? Grrgh! Come on!"

Unit 02's hand is still inside the beasts chest. Then the black substances morph into hands and grabs Unit 02. "Asuka!" Rei starts shooting the unknown being, but with no effect.

The hands then carries Unit 02 upward, pulling her hand out of it's chest, but her arms are also trapped by the hands. Now the hands are now wrapped all over Unit 02, morphed into a rubber like substance. "Get your ugly mitts off of me!"

"Shinji! Get Asuka out of there! Shoot the arms!" Hollered Misato.

"Ok!" Shinji responds as he starts shooting his Gatling Gun, aiming at the arms of the substance grabbing Unit 02. Once the beast notices the gunfire, it then stares at Unit 01 and then throws Unit 02 straight at Unit 01.

Shinji and Asuka grunted harshly. Rei stood her ground and starts shooting her gun. The black beast then moved as smoothly and quickly as a snake, and moved around Unit 00. Rei then lost sight of the target.

Rei looks around. She keeps her calm face, but she is keeping her guard up. Then she hears Misato's voice that alerts her. "Rei! On your left!"

Rei gasps. Before she can react, the unknown life form attacks her. It starts to bite down on the rifle, and completely destroy it by one bite. "Rei use the Progressive Knife now!" Rei listened and her Unit 00's shoulder pads opens up a knife and she slashes at the beasts mouth. Both of them backed away. Unit 00 tries to stand up, as the black beast's mouth shows the scar Rei created for it. Then the scar disappears.

The monster stares at Rei. Rei then felt some sort of chill inside of her. She felt something she hasn't felt before, fear. She then starts to remember that dream she had. She froze up as Misato notices Rei not moving. "Rei! What's going on?! Rei!" The beast then stared face to face with Rei. Then it clenches it's hands into fists. "Rei look out!" The monster punches Unit 00 straight in the face. She gets sent to a building, then it falls on top of her. Misato stares in horror. "Rei...no..." One of the staff members named Maya responds, "Unit 00's link cable is broken! And the pilot is unconscious!" As soon as Shinji stood back up, he attacks the beast with his knife and the monster roared so loud it effected Asuka and the buildings.

"Gaaaaagh!" Asuka covered her ears as she yelled in pain. "What the hell is this thing?!"

The enemy then and tries to grab Shinji. Asuka then stands back up. "Misato, we're gonna need more better weapons!"

"They're currently on there way." Misato then launches another weapon. Asuka then notices something came out. A chainsaw like weapon that holds two saws instead of two. Asuka automatically smirked. The enemy then grabs Shinji and slams him down, then steps on his head. It roars on Shinji's face.

"Hey ugly!" The enemy turns it's head and notices Asuka running straight at it with a new weapon. "Time for a new face lift!" She swings the Duel Saw and then the enemy grabs the saws, causing it's hands to get sliced in half. Black blood then squirts everywhere. "Gah! What the hell is this?!" Then the monster charges at Asuka and bites down her neck. "YAAAAAAAAH!"

"ASUKA!" Shinji stands up and charges the enemy. "Let go of her!" He lounges at the enemy's back and starts to pummel it on the back with his fists clenched together. "Why! Won't! You! DIE?!" Unit 01 roared. Then the black life form tosses Shinji out. He lands on all 4's like a beast. Then the disembodied arm of the enemy starts to move, with an organic sound of the sliced arm moving. Then the arm turned to spikes. It then points at Shinji. "What are yo-" Then the spikes extends, piercing Shinji by the chest area. "Gargh!" He then coughed out blood.

"Shinji no!" Misato yells out. Ritsuko looks in amazement and horror.

"Impossible...It's able to single handlely take down the Evas..." Misato then grits her teeth.

"There's mental contamination on Unit 02's neck area!" Staff member Makoto reminds both Ritsuko and Misato. "So far we couldn't find any weakness."

Misato grits her teeth in anger. "No. That thing has to have a weakness..."

Shinji groans in pain. Tries to get out, but is unable to move an inch. Rei is still half conscious after the punch that knocked her out. She can barely hear Misato yelling and the hub turning on saying: "_Unit 02 is disconnected" _Rei looks at the image of Shinji in pain. "Ikari..." Then she see's Unit 01 still being stabbed by multiple spikes by the uncontrollable beast. Rei stands up and then she picks up her knife and rushes to monster hurting Shinji. She starts slashing the deformed arm spikes. The Shinji is free from the spikes, but he is too exhausted to stand up. "Ikari, leave this to me." The monster then tries to grab Rei with his disfigured arm. Rei runs out of range dodging the tentacle like arm. She jumps up the buildings and jumps up to attack from above. It attempts to attack Rei while she is in the air. She dodges the first 2 spikes, until one hits her chest and the other stabs her shoulder. "Hgh!" Then everyone see's Unit 00 hanging lifeless with the two spikes penetrated her.

Shinji looks in horror, as Asuka is having her face down in shame inside the turned off Unit 02. Misato yells out, "REI!"

Inside the Eva, Rei is half conscious. She was slipping into unconsciousness, until she see's an image of Shinji's face. That was then she immediately tries to move her Eva, but Unit 00 couldn't budge. "Kuh! _No. I can't move. The AT-Field is low on power. I can't let Ikari die. Eva, I must move._"

_"Please!"_

Unit 00 starts to move slowly and grabs the spikes on it. Ritsuko looks in confusion. "Wha-What is she?..."

Then Unit 00 pulls out the spike with great force as Unit 00 roars. Rei grits her teeth in pain, trying to ignore the pain. She then dashes downward toward the enemy. She dodges the incoming spikes and readies a giant punch straight to it's face. The enemy then attends to block it with it's remaining hand. Both hands collide. The force of the collision pushes all the debris away. Rei's AT-Field is now in full power and is giving every ounce of energy to her fist. Then the unknown monster's hand also split like the other one. Rei lands on her feet, and brings her knife and stabs the black life form, dead on the chest area. Everyone is in silence. They wonder if it really defeated this enemy they never fought before. Then both titans drop at the same time. Unit 00 turns off, while the monster liquefies. Rei see's the puddle that used to be the enemy. "Is it done?" Then she notices something is wrong. The LCL then started to turn black. "What is this? Hrmp!" The contaminated LCL is now starting to go into her lungs. Everything is beginning to black out. "_Ikari..." _Then there is nothing, but darkness.

"Captain! Unit 00 is suffering massive contamination!" Makoto yelled out.

"What?! Get her out of there! Now!" Misato alerts everyone to do their job as Shinji looks at the puddle becoming one with Unit 00.

"Rei?" Then he see's at his hub that, _Unit 00 lost all connections._ "REEEEIII!"

_**To be continued...**_

**Well. I hope this satisfies some people. You know, comparing the Gundam fic and the Evangelion fic, I felt like doing the Eva one the most. And this is basically setting things up for those who watched Eva. For those who never watched the series, this basically is supposed to set up the world, not the characters. Establish the status quo you know? But don't worry, you want the characters back story better fleshed out? Your going to get it, next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**Evangelion is owned by Gainax, and Funimation. (Feel free on correcting me here.) This is a fan made fic. (duh) Please support the official release. Also I know it took awhile since I did this. I was busy with the other fics and I felt little more motivated on doing them. But don't worry, I'll continue this as much as I can. The reason this is short is because I felt the scenario was fitting enough as its own chapter. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters more longer than this.**

"Uggghhh..." Someone sits up on his bed after hearing his alarm. He turns it off.

_This young man is Paul Washington. 19 years old. He lives on his own, but he has said that he would have a job once he had turned 18. Better late than never he says. Now he is on his way in his first day of his job. _

He sighs, trying to prepare himself for a big job ahead of him. If he doesn't screw it up that is. He went through the job application, he should at least go through at least 2 months. He enters the building, getting greeted by fellow staff members. He was reminded that he would do computer work like my dad did. But it wasn't like he taught me to do...computer work. Then the new guy bumps into a very important person he heard of a lot. The daughter of a very famous scientist, Ritsuko Akagi. "Uh! Uh...Sorry!" He is nervous indeed, but he does show his respect for her.

Ritsuko is flattered. "Ah, you must be the new employee. It's fine." Then she looks carefully on his nametag. "Hm? Your Washington's son?

Paul nods. "Um, yeah. He did the computers and stuff. And that's what I'm going to do."

Ristuko then remembers something that he may not like. "Oh, about that. We tried to keep it vacant for you, but we had to wait longer than we thought."

Paul's eyes widen. "What? You mean that was already taken?"

Especially after, the incident..." Ritsuko mentions that his Father passed on a year ago. Paul hoped that she didn't mention that.

Paul has his head down. Then he pulls up the strength to continue the interview. "Well, any roles I can fit though?"

"Well, it's not that easy as it sounds. Having a parent chaperone you is one thing, but you haven't really shown much experience to guarantee your support for us." Ritsuko tries to be as steady to this subject, but she is still annoyed after the events that happened just recently.

"Well, at least show me something I 'can' do on Nerv?" He begins to show desperation. It's not like he just wants a job, he just feels like he needs to at least meet his parents expectations since his Mother, before she left, said to take his father's place if he can't find anything. He couldn't really think of anything else that he is good at, and after his Father was gone, Adam felt like it's his responsibility to help the organization that's literally saving the world. It felt like an easy way to contribute to anything.

_But as soon as they would continue, a staff member comes in._

"Dr. Akagi!" A girl comes in with a laptop on her arm.

Ritsuko knows her. "Ibuki? What is it?"

She gets nervous. "They need you on the lab! It's that creature we captured!"

Ristuko eye's widen, and she rushed to one of the labs. Paul see's this. "Um, Akagi? Wait?!" He follows. As he tries to catch up to her, he see's the lab, filled with people walking around with papers and stuff. "What the?" Then he see's a giant tube filled with a black substance. "What the heck is that?"

Ritsuko walks in where his friend Misato is examining. "What happened?"

Misato is shown to be slightly tired. "That thing is disrupting our systems."

Ritsuko shows worry. "What?!" She checks the status to the MAGI system on her portable device. It shows static and distortion. "Damn." She rushes out of the room.

Misato tries to stop her. "Ritsuko wait!"

Ritsuko stops and turns to Misato. "There's something that needs to be done! If the MAGI system falls, we all fall." She leaves.

Misato sighed. "Why did they sent me to babysit a black goo that tried to kill us not too long ago?" Adam walks in behind her.

"Um...ma'am?"

"Huh? Oh, your the guy Ritsuko is recruiting. You may have stepped in the wrong time." She tries to keep a straight smile while talking.

Paul is confused. "Um...why? And what is that thing?" He points to the tube that is causing static all over the computers. He could see that out of all the confusion, he saw that the tube is the cause.

"Ehhh..."

_She tries to explain it without creeping him out. But little did they know, the cause of the confusion still has a mind of it's own. Through instinct, it flowed through the bases systems to escape its prison. But once it goes deeper to the bases databanks, a jolt strikes the life form, then it realizes that the MAGI system is more then just man made computers. The life form starts to get hurt for some reason. It's as if another soul is hurting it. It escapes and back to the room that has the tube. It stays in one of the computers and hides while the humans worry about the goo that is suppose to that life form. It feels threatened the more one human is getting close to it._

Misato then see's an elder man walk in that she knows. "Fuyutsuki? What are you doing here?"

He is her superior and second in command on Nerv. "Commander Ikari sent me to check the situation." He see's the goo on the tube. He recognizes it, since he and the actual Commander saw the previous battle. He knows what this creature is capable of. "So, this gave our Eva Units a hard time?"

Misato shows worry and concern. "It's strange that it is now just there, doing nothing in this room. For all we know, it could wake up and attack."

Fuyutsuki shows his concern as well. "Hm...You could be right. It can turn to a shape of our own Eva's, and then turn to nothing more than a pile of liquid substance."

Misato then realizes something. "Wait. How did it turn into a shape of an Eva though?"

"Sir? You need to see this." A female voice gets Fuyutsuki's attention. He goes to where the woman called him. She is sitting in front of a computer. The same computer that the hostile being is hiding in. "The monster the Eva's fought has a slightly different DNA patterns from the Angels."

"If that's the case, then what is it?" Fuyutsuki places his hand on the computer and looks more carefully on the image on the computer, showing a diagram of the creatures DNA. "_What exactly does this mean?_ _And what would Ikari think of this?" _Then the computer glitches out. "Huh?" Then electricity sparks out. "Agh!" Fuyutsuki's finger gets hit.

"Sir! Are you alright?!" The female staff member checks on him.

"I'm fine." The blood then goes to the keyboard and goes to the black creature.

"RUGHHHHREEEEEEH!" The black goo then was mixed with Fuyutsuki's blood, causing it to be a mixture of black and red. It then streams through the mainframe again. It is feeling like the blood and its already existing DNA is killing it. It needs a host that can hold this much DNA to survive longer. It searches long and hard to find something, but all he finds is machines and metal. It needs a human body that is not functioning. Then it goes to a place it hasn't checked. It see's some tubes that connects to some aquarium. They're it is, a pool of non-functional bodies. It goes to the computer of the aquarium and goes inside. The black life form is inside and see's the floating naked body. It then gets on it, and wraps itself on it. More of the goo goes inside and starts to contaminate the LCL in it. All of the sudden, everything turns black, and screams can be heard.

"Huh?" Gendo notices something is wrong. He stands up and walks off.

"Sir? What's wrong? Sir?!" A staff member watches Gendo walked off almost like a split second.

Gendo walks as fast as he can, as he brings out his phone. "Ritsuko, I need you here now."

"What? What is it?"

"It's that project..."

Ritsuko knows that Gendo's tone means that he is implying...that. "I'm on my way."

The screams continue. Then most of them become silent. Gendo along with Ritsuko comes in.

"Wha?!" Ritsuko see's the entire aquarium all black. Then there was a crack. "What in the?!" Then the entire aquarium cracks open and all of the LCL fill the floor. They see small limbs that used to be the floating bodies. "Don't tell me..." She and Gendo looks at the only living thing in the room other than themselves.

Gendo looks in slight shock. But didn't hesitate to call guards. "Get over here."

"But Sir!"

"They won't know about it. It's now gone..."

Ritsuko didn't protest. So she let it slide. She see's all the hard work she did just to satisfy his sick boss. But then again, she was no better. She would kick that thing that caused this destruction of their plans, but it doesn't look like a wise decision considering how unfriendly it looks, despite looking like its dying. Two guards come in. "You guys check on that thing!" Then they walk slowly to the heavy breathing creature. It's also covered in LCL, but also a dark tone in its grey skin.

"What is that?" The young guard asks.

"The hell if I know." The oldest one gets closer, then kicks it. The heavy breathing stops. "I think its dead..."

"I assume so..." The young guard agrees.

Gendo sighed in disappointment. "Just pick it up and bring it to the labs"

"Yes sir. Lieutenant Devers, help me on this." The elder guard says.

"Of course!" He nods. As he kneels to grab it. Then...

"!" The creature opens its blank white eyes, and grabs the young guard.

"Ah! Ack!" The creature then slams the guard to a wall.

"Michael!" The guard then starts shooting the creature as it morphs back to all black. As a bright orange light bounces the bullets back at the guard, killing him.

Ritsuko gasps "An AT Field?! It has one too?!" Gendo slightly backs away. He knows this creature is unpredictable. The black creature with an incomplete human body then stares at the guard.

"Ah...Ah!" Then the creature infects the defenseless guard. He feels massive pain all over his body. "Gauuuuuhhh..." Veins expands all over his face. His skin is beginning to lose his color. Ritsuko looks on as she see's another human being starts to decompose. As the creature starts to gain more muscles and more human like details. He gains fully grown human toes, its hands then shrink into human size, even its own head grows hair. The eyes now turn to human eyes. As it becomes more human, the unfortunate guard turns into a prune of a corpse.

The creature lets go of its victim and heavily breathes again. This time it sounds more human. It slowly turns around to see Gendo and Ritsuko. "huff...puff...huu...maaan..." It falls to the floor, unconscious.

Ritsuko wasn't sure what happened. "Wha...What did it..."

"Bring in more guards. Make sure he doesn't get away." Gendo leaves with that given order.

Ritsuko was surprised, but not sure of what. The fact that Gendo wouldn't be as shocked as she was after seeing a man die horribly, or that this creature just became more human somehow. However she simply responds, "Yes sir..." Knowing its pointless arguing with him.

**?**

_Where am I? Is this death? My body is floating in darkness...The more I sink, the darker it gets. No shred of light. Just me...Then I see two lights...they are looking at me...I don't know if I'm dead, or if I'm going to die. If I do die, I will be replaced...but...why am I afraid?...Do people fear death because they are afraid of disappearing? or...afraid to be forgotten...will I be forgotten?...Will they continue when I am gone?...Will I truly...disappear?..._

Rei slowly opens her eyes. She is lying in the hospital bed, staring at a ceiling she recognizes. "I'm still alive..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Again, sorry for taking so long for this. I originally planned for this to go through this year, but motivation sort of stopped. But hey, it happens when someone decides to bail on you. So yeah, I'll work on the next chapter, and please share this to your friends and fellow Eva fans. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

**Alright, lets get things started. This took me a lot of thinking. But, I felt bad on ignoring this fic for a long time, especially in a year like this. Oh well, lets continue this story!**

_God created man...In envy, or greed, Man creates machines...weapons...cities...eventually...life._

Gendo just sits in his desk, thinking about his plans now in jeopardy.

"So she's the only one left."

Gendo stands up. "Fuyutsuki...I need you to be in charge again." He walks off.

"And you just came back too." Gendo ignores Fuyutsuki's remark and walks to meet Ritsuko.

They both pass through a room. Gendo walks back and see's Rei awake. He enters the room and meets Rei, his creation. "Commander?"

"I want you to be safe..." Gendo gently feels her face. Then walks away with Ritsuko.

Rei recovers out of the bed and walks to Fuyutsuki who is now the temporary leader. "Where is Commander Ikari going?"

"Something he has to do. It has something to do with that creature you were able to subdue."

Rei then remembers that creature. She never saw what happened to it. Then she remembers Shinji and Asuka badly damaged during the fight. "Is Ikari all right?"

"He's fine, along with Soryu. In fact, you took the worst of the battle."

"What?"

"Soryu took slight contamination. But we were able to save her from suffering from permanent damage. However, we're still not sure for you." Rei couldn't wrap around on what Fuyutsuki is saying. "Once your Eva shut down, your LCL got contaminated. We assumed it was the end for you, but once we got you out of there, you were fine. No further contamination. The LCL itself was the only thing left of the creature and we contained it. But..." He stopped, he doesn't know what she would react to see its current state. Probably not much, but she might raise an eyebrow of it. But once he thought of it, she has been the most loyal pilots of NERV, so he decides. "Come with me." They go to the containment room.

Rei walks closer to a tube that holds what looks like a pale human. "Is that?..." Then its black eyes stares unto Rei. She slowly takes a few steps away. "It's still alive?"

"Somehow...It took a form of a human after killing two of our guards. It is also revealed that it took form of an Evangelion because we found out that it completely infected Unit 04 from the American division."

Rei feels even more uneasy. "It's becoming more human..." She see's as the creatures eyes then forms grey pupils. It see's Rei more clearly. It tilts its head.

"who..."

Fuyutsuki grabs her shoulder. "Leave it alone. It's likely to be still hostile."

"Why not kill it?" Rei asks.

"Commander Ikari said that it might be needed." Once she hears Commander Ikari, she eases.

"I...understand..."

"Are you feeling alright?"

Rei walks away. "I'm fine."

_That creature is unnatural. Its neither human, nor angel. Why do I feel..._

**Next day...**

Rei goes to school like normal. People were asking where she was for the past 2 days, but she didn't explain the details. Not even with her fellow pilots.

"Are you sure your fine Rei?"

"I'm fine Ikari."

"Don't play dumb with us!" Asuka has a bandage on her neck. "Even I'll admit that I took an injury! It was nothing really, but even I'll admit it hurt a little!"

Shinji didn't knew if he should support Asuka's claim, then rolled with it. "Uh...Yeah...Even she admits that we didn't got out easily." Rei could only think about that creature she seen. "Rei?"

"Hey! Wonder Giiirl!"

Rei wakes back up. "I...I need to go..." She walks away.

"Rei?" Shinji gets confused on Rei's behavior.

"Geez! Since when did she became so sensitive?" Asuka shrugs and walks off, leaving Shinji wondering.

_I...don't feel so good...I feel unwell...That creature shouldn't...be here...it can...it will...kill us...I don't feel so good...I don't feel...so..._

Rei then faints on her desk. Shinji notices her head down. "Rei? Are you sleeping?"

"Ms. Ayanami? Its not like you to sleep. Ayanami?"

Shinji then places his hand on Rei's head. "She has a fever!"

"Oh! Then bring her to the nurse ."

"Got it!" He carries Rei to her shoulders and heads off. "Seriously Rei. What's gotten into you?"

**Later...**

_Ugh...Just when I try to get my Dad's job, it gets taken under my nose! But Ritsuko said I'll get a place on NERV. But if I'm not going to do my Dad's work, then what? This time, Ms. Misato Katsuragi will help me out this time. Ritsuko must be more busier than I thought._

Misato walks by Paul in a parking lot. "Ok! Mr...uh..."

"Paul Washington?"

"Yes! Yes! Washington! Of course! Sorry, I'm usually ahead of my game!"

"_Somehow, I doubt it..."_

Misato then checks her clipboard. "Ok Mr. Washington! Lets get you to your working post!"

"Well, if it's not going to be working on computers and stuff I am sort of curious on what it is." Paul shrugs.

"You mean you don't know what kind of job your Father had?" Misato and Paul walk to the parking lot.

"Uhh...sort of...All I know is that I saw my Father work on a computer and...that's it..." A silence hits the air. "I never really saw my Dad much. I think it was take your child to work day or something, I don't know. I didn't really cared about my surroundings while I was a teen."

Misato felt a little awkward for a second. "Well...don't worry about it. Computer work is not meant for certain people, believe me. And I think it may not suit someone like you."

Paul nods. "Yeah. I guess your right." Paul felt relaxed. Until he realized something. "Wait...What do you mean by that?"

"OK! Lets go to your first job!" Misato floors it and speeds out of the lot.

"WHOOOOAAAAAA!" Paul forcefully hits the seat. They head towards a large apartment filled with stairs and doors. Misato parks.

"We're here!"

Paul feels numb. "I...think I'll ride the bus next time..." Once he recovers he and Misato walks up to the stairs and stops at a door. She presses the ring bell and waits patiently. "Hm...What have we here?"

"Your first job!" Misato says cheerfully as Paul raises his brow. Then the door opens, revealing a man in a business suit. "Uh...may we come in?"

He only nods. Misato and Paul comes in. Paul looks around the messy room. "Wow...and I thought my room was messy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...at least I clean it once in a while..." Paul then turns behind him and see's a girl in a bed, covered everywhere but her head. "Huh?"

Misato also see's the girl. "Rei?! I thought you were in school! Now the surprise is ruined!"

Two men informs Misato. "Ms. Ayanami has a fever. She had to be sent back for today. She will be back tomorrow."

"Oh really? I was never informed."

"It happened an hour ago." "We will leave her in your care."

"Thank you. You can leave it to us." Misato shakes one of their hands and then they leave. Misato then turns to Rei. "Wow Rei, I never thought you were sick."

Paul walks up to Rei and looks at her sleeping. "Huh...Who is she?"

"'This' is Rei Ayanami. And you are going to be her guardian!"

"Huh?"

Misato walks up to Paul. "Only our most personal staff members knows this. But Rei Ayanami is one of the pilots of the Evangelions.

"Sh-She is?!" Paul couldn't believe it. "Those big things that protect the city? Piloted by her? How old is she?"

"14 years old. And she has been trained to pilot her Unit 00 for years now. I couldn't believe it myself after hearing that she can pilot one of those things. She truly is one of a kind as far as I can see." Paul is both astonished and slightly freaked out. "But just recently she was contaminated from the last fight. We were able to fix her up. But the Commander had his suspicions, so we thought you could help chaperon Rei."

"Uh...No offense, but why me? I mean, I don't know if someone like me would handle a job of protecting a very important person that constantly saves the city."

"We are short of employees. Plus we have a lot of more work than usual. So we need someone who could update on us on Rei's condition on the spot. Besides, you did took that one Health Education class where you took care of some younglings, so technically, you have some experience in this sort of thing."

"_Well, its not like I remembered much from my classes. Also it was one class. Just how desperate Nerv can be for employees currently?!_"

"You have your cellphone?" Misato asks.

"Yes?" Paul nods.

"You can call me or Ritsuko when something is wrong or if Rei is feeling better. Understood?"

"Uh...Right!"

"Good! Its that simple! We just need you to keep a close eye on Rei while we take care of important business!" Misato gives Paul a thumps up. "And don't forget, you'll get payed each week. You are playing an important role in this!"

"Sure thing. So I have to visit this place like everyday?"

"7:10 am is the time in case your wondering."

"Uh...sure. I'll see what I can do." Paul feels nervous. But then he thought, "_Well, this couldn't be this hard. All I have to do is keep a close eye on this girl. Can't be as complicated than keeping close eyes on computers. Then again, I don't have a car yet. So I'll have to walk here. I have to wake up a lot more earlier for that to happen..._"

"Welp, good luck on your first day!"

Paul then gets back to reality and see's Misato leaving. "Wa-Wait! I don't know if she takes any medication and stuff, and does she have any favorite food?"

Misato chuckles. "I heard that she already took her medicine. Also you can ask her of other things yourself. Remember, she's in your side. Good luck!" Then she closes the door, leaving Paul with a sleeping Rei.

Paul then finds a chair and brings it close to Rei's bed and sits. "..." He notices how pale her skin is and her hair is sky blue. "_Never seen someone like her before. Someone that young riding those big things?_" Paul remembers the first time he seen an Evangelion. He is one of the people that evacuates in the safe house during an Angel attack. And most people never see what the Eva's look like. But when he overslept once, he was trapped during the 4th angel attack. While he ran away to stay away from the Angel, he had a glimpse of Unit 01.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?" Paul now notices that Rei is now awake. "Uh...Paul...I'm here to take care of you."

"Paul?"

"You must be Rei Ayanami." She merely nods. Paul gets slightly nervous. "Well you don't have to worry. As long as you and me get along, we will be fine." Paul says with a confident look on his face. Rei merely looks on, wondering if he would even effect her life for now on.

**Meanwhile...**

The creature is still trapped in the tube. Looking around, seeing scientists walking around with clipboards in hand. The more he looks on, the more emotions he begins to develop.

_Humans...wh-What are they doing?...They...talk and..they...look...they look at me...those eyes...they are looking at...**me**_...they think I am...lower...then them...They think I am...weak...they think I am...their..._**Puppet?!**_

The creature punches the glass. "Ah! It's trying to escape!" "Bring in the guards now!" One of them presses a red button. The sirens harshly alerts the guards as they quickly go to the containment room. But once they go there, all of the scientists are now dead. "What the-" The creature leaps towards one of them and starts absorbing him. "OH GOD!" The frightened guard starts shooting frantically, but ends up shooting his fellow guards. "Bennet noaaagugh!" The monster then jumps on him next. Once he starts absorbing him, its body becomes more detailed and recognizable.

The creature can feel its entire body filled with new life. It can feel more alive. It can do anything. Its sight, its hearing, its ability to feel more grounded has now been complete. "Ahhhhh...Want...more..."

"What is going on now?" Fuyutsuki hears over the communicator.

"That creature just escaped! We need major help no-AAAAAGH!"

"Shu! Are you al-"

"hehehehehehe...I want more..."

Fuyutsuki heard what appears to be a teen. But his voice has some sort of darkness within it. He quickly grabs a pistol, knowing it will be coming this way. But he never knew the creature can gain the ability to speak like humans. Then he realizes something.

The pale monstrosity then finds Fuyutsuki. "There you are..."

Fuyutsuki then points his gun at the beast. "Stay where you are."

The creature looks at the weapon that did little effect on him in the past. "What's this? You want to die? Or do you think you would harm me?"

"I don't think, I know." Fuyutsuki says with a serious tone.

"HA! I will kill where you stand!" The creature then sprints at Fuyutsuki. He shoots his gun. "HUH?!" It looks at its chest, seeing a hole on his chest, with black liquid coming out. "W-Wh-What?!" Then it collapses on the ground.

Fuyutsuki then walks up to the fallen enemy. "Once I've heard your voice, it appears to be pitch perfect to be a human. If that was the case, then you've gained the strength of us humans. However, you've also gained our weaknesses."

"Ga...uck...Grgh...you..." The creature looks on, with anger and frustration. He would kill Fuyutsuki where he stands, but his wound is not allowing it from happening.

"And it also appears that you haven't gotten used to the pain. Not like us humans, we've had years to get used some sorts of pain. You will go back to your capsule. The reason I haven't killed you now is because you still might have use for us yet. I assume that you can heal yourself in the matter of hours. But don't think I won't be prepared if you decide to break out again. It seems the guards weapons can finally hurt you."

"you...I...I wil...I will kill you...I will..." The monster tries to crawl to Fuyutsuki. However he walks away, with more guards surrounding him.

"Bring him back at the capsule. Shoot him if he goes berserk again."

"Yes sir!" The guards then grab the wounded animal and throws him to a new capsule.

_The...They hu-...They hurt me...They...They make a fool...out of me...I will kill...I will kill them all...Then I will be strong...Then I won't be weak...I won't be their **Puppet**. I will be their superior...I** AM **their Superior..._

Fuyutsuki walks back to his office and covers his head in stress. "_That face..._" He remembers the creatures face. "_It had a vicious look. Yet a familiar shape. Almost like I knew that face. Perhaps too well..."_

**Next day...**

Paul walks through the moderately busy city of Tokyo-3. "_Not really as busy as I am used to. Then again, it is early than I'm used to. But hey, I got work to do. Hopefully I won't screw up something as simple as following one girl around. One very, very important girl. A girl that holds the survival of humanity. Stop it! Focus on the job! All I have to do is make sure that she gets ready for her school, then follow her on her way to school. Then wait till she is done with school. Maybe do some other thing that she does on her free time, then once my shift is done, I go home and relax. Simple! Lets go!" _He goes to the same apartment he went to yesterday. He knocks. "Its me!" He yelled out. Rei opens the door. She wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. "Oh! Uhhh..."

"I'm almost done. You can come in."

"Oh! Really? Are you sure, cause I can wait outside if you want!"

"...If you say so."

"Its not like that it's-" Rei closes the door before he could continue. "_What just happened? S__he seems to be very calm for having someone looking at her nearly naked. I've just graduated last year, and yet we have this piece of work not embarrassed that a grown up saw her not fully clothed. Then again, she did slammed the door on my face. It's like I'm back at High School all over again." _He then notices Rei reopening the door, this time with her school uniform. "Ah, your ready. Sorry for coming in too early."

"Its fine." Rei walks past him with no hesitation.

"Uh...Ok. Now where's your school?" Paul follows Rei.

"You can follow me. I know my way." Rei responds with no emotion traceable.

"I guess that works." Paul says, not sure what to make of Rei's tone. "_Is she not happy to be with me? Or is it that she just doesn't care? Wouldn't be surprised, its not like I'm the most popular person in all of my schools. In fact, if she met my 14 year old self, she wouldn't think I would even exist. But whatever, she seems to not show any scorn for me. At least that's a good sign." _They reach to Rei's school. "Ok, I'll be here right here at the entrance. Remember that." Rei nods and walks to her first class. "_Its like her face has been frozen in place since her birth or something. Never met someone this emotionless. It's kind of freaky...What am I saying? She did help things out for everyone. I should just do my job right and things will turn out fine. What's the worst that could happen?"_

**?**

_This place...Its red, and empty...I feel nothing...Have I lost my body? Am I in my first stage again? Am I bodiless? I see a light...A bright light...I feel uneasy. It now forms wings. Is it a threat? I seen this beings face before...Her light is...its consuming me! Get away from me! I won't die from you!_

The creature has woken up. It's eyes are now human like, with nothing but grey as its color. It now has a complete form of a human. Once it see's all around its area, it see's Fuyutsuki sitting in a chair, looking at it. "What do you want?" It responds with all the scorn of a vengeful killer.

"I noticed that your body has completely transformed itself into a human body. I never seen any organism be able to change that drastically. You even sparked interest with Ikari, which is saying something."

"Spare me the pointless banter. As far as I'm concerned, you are still meat bags who only think about your pathetic lives." The creature just turns his face, showing no sign of interest.

"I never take you for having such an attitude."

"Just because you were able to hurt me. I still know for sure that I can kill you humans."

"Why is that?"

"Even you must know that humans are such a huge threat, even to themselves."

Fuyutsuki paused. "...You are not wrong there..."

"Eliminating any threat is just my way of surviving. That is why I chose to take the shape of you humans, because in my previous shape, I have a short life span. While you Humans seem to last longer than mines."

"You do know how to survive. You got back in your capsule because even you have to admit that the guns we hold can kill you."

"Don't you dare compare me to you meat bags!" The creature shows frustration and now stands up. "I refuse to be lower than you humans! I just can't refuse to!"

"Ah...So you not only gained a perfect body of a human, you also gained some human traits. In this case, pride."

"Why don't you shut up? I won't be a puppet to your liking!"

"That is not our intention. We are currently are in a war against beings called angels."

"Angels?"

"Yes. Although they are nothing but aliens as we would also call them. We gave them a codename that best described their immense size and presence. And in response, we built the Evangelions."

"Evangelions?"

"You've already encountered our Eva Units. Or have you forgotten?" Fuyutsuki asks.

"I...My...memory is fuzzy..."

Fuyutsuki looks on as the creature squints its eyes trying hard to think. "I see..." He stands up, taking the trapped alien on notice. "With your body of many unfortunate victims, and the blood and DNA of mines, it created you and your image. No wonder I recognized you."

"HEY!"

"If you wish to be free, than you would stay behaved. If you do kill me or anyone else, we won't hesitate to kill you where you stand. Keep that in mind, because fear also is vital for survival." Fuyutsuki then carries his chair out of the room, leaving the fazed life form thinking.

_"Behave?! How dare he! If I do kill him, more of them will kill me. And I don't know about this place to think of an escape. I could go through the systems like before. But I am now stick in this useless body! Ugh...I don't want to be their pet, but if I'm going to survive long enough, I will have to do as they say...After all, if I find some sort of new power, I could kill them easily...Yes...I won't be anyone's **Puppet! **I won't be afraid of these humans! I won't die!" _He remembers the white being on his dreams, only to shake his head, trying to forget that dream. _Fear..._

_Fear is vital for survival..._

**To Be Continued...**

**Well its a new year and we finally got some Evangelion news! Evangelion 3.33! I'm not so sure about its story, but hey! Its something right? Yeah, what the hell happened to Evangelion during 2015?! I was hoping for more interesting stuff last year. But whatever, I made this in 2015, so that must mean something right? Oh well, please comment and review this. Also what did you think of 2015 guys? It may not have any Evangelions (In both meanings I mean.) but I say its been still eventful, what about you? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
